


Put a Little Love in Your Heart

by cloudless9193



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Professionals Christmas Video. Scenes taken from the DVD Professionals: Mk I Episodes 1 to 13.<br/>Put a Little Love in Your Heart performed by Al Green & Annie Lennox<br/>Created for Discovered on a Silent Night - http://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Put a Little Love in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A Professionals Christmas Video. Scenes taken from the DVD Professionals: Mk I Episodes 1 to 13.  
> Put a Little Love in Your Heart performed by Al Green & Annie Lennox  
> Created for Discovered on a Silent Night - http://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com


End file.
